In general, during a manufacturing process of a ball bearing, it is inspected whether a ball surface of a bearing single body has a flaw and whether or not a foreign matter and a processing defect, so as to comprehensively determine whether a quality of a completed ball bearing is good or bad. In the inspection process, an inner ring of a ball bearing to be inspected is fitted to a rotary shaft, and the inner ring is rotated by the rotary shaft with an outer ring being applied with a preload. Then, vibration that is generated from the ball bearing as the inner ring and the outer ring rotate relative to each other is measured and it is determined whether a quality of the ball bearing to be inspected is good or bad on the basis of a result of the vibration measurement. As a ball bearing inspection device that is to be used in the inspection process, inspection devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 have been known, for example.